Fallen Angel
by Raven666Raven
Summary: Love can make anyone commit a sin.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

Nanoha was an angel loved by all and thus she had also loved them in return. But then Nanoha fell in love with another angel. But alas the two could not be together so Nanoha run away towards the city. But then she got lose because the city was truly big. She decided to stay in a corner and watch the people pass her by.

Soon she felt that she could no longer hold her tears back as the memories of her broken heart come back to her. People ingnore the crying angel because they knew that it could only mean trouble when a pure hearted being such as an angel cry and they don't want anything to do with it because they beleive it would only cause them misfortune.

From the group of passing people a certain girl change course as she could no longer take hearing the angel cry. She walked towards the angel and extended her hand.

"Please don't cry anymore. It breaks my heart to see such a pure hearted being such as you cry." The girl softly stated.

Nanoha looked up. What she saw made her heart stop momentarily as the most beautiful burgundy colored eyes gaze at her softly. There and then she knew that her heart was taken once more. Without hesitation she took hold of the girls had and from then on the two was together almost everyday. But Nanoha's angelic heart was destined to be broken once more.

"Fate-chan, your getting married?" Nanoha questioned as she watch the girl inspect her wedding gown.

"Yes" came the soft tone of the girl.

The Fate failed to see the multitude of emotion that had passed Nanoha's face at her answer.

"I see. Congratulation." Nanoha smiled as sweetly as she could when she saw Fate looked at her.

Fate smiled not noticing the change in the angel's continence. "Thank you Nanoha."

The day then passed by quickly. A week before the wedding Nanoha misteriously desappeared. Fate desperately search for Nanoha but she could not find her anywhere not even on that place where they first meet. It left Fate a hallowed feeling like a piece of her was missing but she constantly tried to ignore it when she realise that Nanoha was truly gone now.

Nanoha went and meet a devil to trade something that could equate her wish and the devil asked for her wings. As the devil slowly clip her winds all Nanoha did was hold her screams knowing that it was her choice so she has to bear its fruit.

On the day of the wedding Fate met a person with the saddest yet clearest sapphire blue eyes. And she realise that she loved the stranger with the saddest yet clear sapphire blue eyes. That day the angel and the bride-to-be commited a sin by throwing away everything for the sake of their hearts.

They lived in bliss together ignoring the call of guilt on the sin they comitted. But then an angel from the past who had loved Nanoha came back to get her and in his anger he killed Fate. The angel's feather then turned black as he's sin weighed on him for killing a person. He then left with a maddened smirk in his face.

When Nanoha came back and see the love of her life in a pool of blood. She almost lost her mind. She gently hold the cold body of her love. Then gently she caressed her face. With all her might she called for her angelic core and with the sacrifice of her life she returned her loves life. As her love slowly openned her eyes Nanoha sadly smiled.

"Fate-chan..." Nanoha then slowly disappeared leaving a solitary white feather behind.

Fate then for the first time realised that for a long time the person she loved and the angel she met was one and the same and she cried from both grief and ignorance.

-0-

I fell strangely angsty today so I decided to write this. As for my other ficts I'll try to update them soon. It's tough to update since my computer still won't act right and all so please understand my circumstances for updating late. Please review and wish my luck some more.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

It has come to my attention as someone had pointed out that I had forgotten to put a disclaimer in. I'm terribly sorry for this mistake. Me not putting a disclaimer is purely my mistake and i didn't mean to plagirize or steal the story from it's owner. I was simply impress with it and thought that I'd like to make a story with the same plot line with my fav couple. If it had offended you in any sense then please receive my apologies.

There was a reason to this event however but it would only seem as an excuse so I will not share the cause.

Anyway I don't own the MGLN characters and the story is inspired by a song I have come to watch in youtube called Alluring Secret-Black Vow-

Once again I'm terribly sorry for this mistake.

I was also planning on creating another story like this one but with more details and a much more happy ending but with this complaint I'm now having second thoughts since Surely noone wants to be sued plagirism so...

Sorry for my mistake and I'm so not good at asking for forgiveness so for that as well I'm sorry.

-Bows head-


End file.
